Death Battle Season 2 Ep 2: The Puppet vs Chucky
by adamsebastian99
Summary: FNAF vs Childs Play! Will Puppet pop out a victory? Or will Chucky show this is just Childs play?
DEATH BATTLE SEASON 2 EPISODE 2:

The Puppet vs Chucky

(Death Battle Logo)

Demon: We all know that Toys, dolls, figures, and puppets can all represents joy to all kids and adults alike.

Silver: But then there's a few of them that straights up kills people instead of making them happy!

Demon: Like The Puppet...the supernatural marionette from FNAF!

Silver: And Chucky...the possesed killer doll from Child's Play!

Demon: I'm Demon!

Silver: and I'm Silver Isaac!

Demon: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle!

(Death Battle Logo)

Silver: Hey welcome back to Freddy Fazbears pizzaria grand reopening everyone! We got New management, new attractions, and even a new location for you to find us in! But we have also got rid of the old animatronics and replaced them with new and improved ones called toys! But there's one of them that is the mysterious, so weird, so out of this world creation tat was added to the franchise that is known and feared by lots of the characters in the game as well! That character is known as the always thinking and all powerful being itself...The Puppet!

(A music box playing pop goes the weasel is heard)

Silver: Hey...do you hear th-

(Puppet jumpscare appears)

Silver: JESUS! (Falls over) This is nightmare all over again!

Demon: (Holding back his laughter)

Silver: Hey!

Demon: What!?

Puppet:

Age: (10 as a child) (body is 32) (53 as a spirit)

Height: 5" 11

Weight:?

Gender: Male

Species: Lost Soul

Occupation: Marionette

Demon: The Puppet is known as the first animatronic that was possed by a children's lost soul after he was murdered by the infamous coldless killer known as the purple guy back in the eighties. And it is known to be the one to give the other lost sou!s their bodies after they past on to the after life also after being murdered by the same man known as the purple guy. He is also known as one most powerfulest and smartest beings known in the FNAF universe still to this day. Also had the ability called "Soul manipulation" meaning he can move and destroyed souls at will. And he can give new life to souls at anytime but it needs to be in a body that's moveable and the soul will accept.

Silver: That can be explained in the give gifts, give life mini game showing that he could move the kids souls and bodies into the animatronics and let's them have a new body. And its showed that he has power of teleportation and and has an invisible spirit in him but has a fragile physical body...mostly because he has no endoskelton and is made of rider, stuffing, and cloth so his physical body is pretty easy to rip apart and tear. But to to rip him apart you have to catch him first. Also its pretty hard to get an opening on this ing since it supposed to be all knowing and always...thinking.

Demon: But there's more to The Puppet. He has many forms he gained in the series! His first form is the phantom form he gained in the 3rd game. In this form he's untouchable and can leave his enemy into an hallucinated state but its can only happened for a short time and takes awhile for him to use this again. Then there's the Nightmare Marionette form that he gained in number 4 where's he is the most dangerous state. He is a literal monster and he becomes smarter and faster as well and has sharp long claw like fingers at he uses to slice trough his enemies! In this form he can put his enemies into a state of them giving up in fighting. But he still has a time limit tats a little longer then his Phantom form.

Silver: The newest form he was giving in FNAF World is known as adventure Puppet which is like his regular form but to be just a little built powerful and even faster then it as well. He has moves like mimic that copies an allies moves and jumpscare surprises and stuns his enemies. Mystery box is a random happening inside it as well that can be good or bad. But it doesn't have much experience in fighting and can be destroyed more easier then his original body for being more smaller so there's less to pull and easy to strike at. And it looks to ridiculous to take serious when he's in that form.

Forms:

-Phantom

-Nightmare

-Adventure

Demon: He has some impressive feats he's achieved during the four games he was in! Like he's actually a better fighter and smarter then any other animatronic in the game. He also has an indestructible spirit withing him that helpsnhim posses all his bodies needed to exact revenged. Also he survived half a century as an puppet and is e one...pulling the strips behind the scenes...well...eh?

Silver: Hey leave the jokes to the professionals...cause that was sad man...just sad.

Feats:

-Easily stronger then any other animatronic

-Can't die spirtuly

-Has livid as a puppet for 50 years

-is highly intelligent

Silver: But he does have weaknesses. Like he still needs an physical body and with the one he has its extremely fragile and can be easily destroyed. He also don't have much experience in fighting beings who knows how to fight back against them.

Weaknesses:

-His physical body can be easily destroyed

-needs a body to fight

-not much experience in fighting things that can fight back

Demon: But Puppet is still a being to be feared with...eres a reason he's known as god in his world!

Puppet: (Giving the kids their new bodies in the give gifts give life mini game)

(Death Battle Logo)

Silver: Meet the evil and vile criminal Charles Lee Ray AKA "Lakeshore strangler" who was finally out of all the luck he had, after he commited crimes and murder, kidnap, rape and handicapping a unborned baby before being shot down in a unknown toy store floor by a cop, covered in a pile of toys called the good guy dolls...he was finally going to die and be punish for the sins he has commited.

Demon: Buuut... that never happened. Because He has somehow knew how to use the power of voodoo magic and has transmitted his own evil and dark soul intothe bodies of one of the dolls in the piles he was buried under...and therefore his soul is transfered into the doll giving him a new body and name...Chucky!

Chucky:Heeeeeres...Chucky!

Chucky:

Age:28

Height: ?

Weight: ?

Gender: male

Species: Human

Occupation: Murderer

Birthplace: Hollywood

Demon: Chucky is a dangerous being with 27 years of experience in killing and torture on his enemies. He has great durability but his body is extremely fragile since it was destroyed on multiple occasions. But his soul can always go find a new body that he can use. But he seems to always go for the same good guy doll...mostly because of the cruel humor it has behind it. Chucky isn't very fast because of his small size and short legs to boot. So he's not that fast and strong when it comes to close combat. And he's highly intelligent as well to not be caught by e police in so long. And he always find a a way to trick his enemies into believing they're safe when they aren't actually is.

Silver: But he doesn't really care for that actually! We you know your soul can just go to another doll and go back to killing again. You can believe that you're basically a god that's immortal. Butbtat isn't true. He still needs a body before he can do anything dangerous or threatening. He also has his signature knife with him at all times that he uses to kill his victims. And he shown to be quite skilled with it. But he also can rind another weapon like an axe around him with incredible luck...I mean. What are the chances for axe to keep appearing!?

Demon: He has achieved many feats in his life. One is that he was never caught and punished for his murders and crimes that he had commuted he can transfer his soul to any capadable body he can find when he needs to. He survived being burned alive and hacked into pieces by some of his targets. And he almost can always get the job done when he sets it out in a task. He was also trained into the voodoo arts a long time ago as well and used those teaching to get his new body he has obtained..

Feats:

·Has never been caught for the murders he commited

·Been trained in the voodoo arts

·Can transfer his soul to other bodies

·Survived being hacked into pieces by Glen

·Almost always killed his target

Silver: But he does have weaknesses that might cost him, his life in this fight and can sure be the end for him. In all his time in killing he has died a total of six times in all while killing. He also believes to be immortal being but proved to be not since if he can't find a body he will be gone. And has died being set on fire and being ripped apart by plane propeller. And at some big occasions he has shown to be very overconfident and to cocky for his own good at big fights and if he believes he won...it mostly will end badly. For him a lot and I mean a lot.

Weakness:

·Have died a total of six times

·Is to at some points over confident

·Belives to be immortal (but not)

·Has died by being set on fire, shot in the head, and ripped into pieces by a plane

Propeller

·Never has killed all his targets in his movies

Demon: But despite his weaknesses, Chucky still goes out killing whoever he wants, when ever he wants... what a cruel, awful, badass doll he is! And he there's a reason he known as a horror monster icon.

Chucky: Well fuck you very much!

(Death Battle Logo)

Silver: OK the combatants are set let's settle this debate once and for all.

Demon: Its time for a Death Battle!

(Death Battle Logo)

(At Freddy Fazbears Pizza during 12:00 PM)

Chucky: (Slams open the door with a pissed off look) Damn those kids! Costing me my last body. Good thing ere was a toy store near by. Anyway I need a place to stay hidden until all suspicion has cleared. So where the hell I'm I at!? (Looks around to see he's at a kids pizzaria) A kids joint?! Shit!

*The three main animatronics On the stage has start moving*

Freddy: Hello there kids...wel-welcome to Freddy Fazbears pi- (Automatically shuts down)

Chucky: (Removing wires from all three of them) I'm not staying in this shit hole with that crappy stick and talking all night!

(Next he hears a music box plays)

Chucky: Oh shit no! (Walks to find it)

(At the prize corner)

Chucky: (Sees the music box) Ahh so this is what bringing out that shitty music! I mean...who listens to this now. It feels like only people from the eighties will like this crap! (Picks up the music box and smashes it to the ground) Finally...some fucking peace and quiet!

Puppet: Music...Music box...its off. Safe to...go out. (Slowly Popping out of the giant box into the prize room)

Chucky: Huh? (Turns to the voice with wide eyes) What the hell is that!?

Puppet: (Looks at Chucky and his white pupils appear) Evil...is here...It needs to die! (Floats out from the giant box ready to strike)

Chucky: (Grabs his knife from his pocket) I don't see that happening you piece of crapl

FIGHT!

Puppet: (Comes right at Chucky and strike him from the left)

Chucky: (Easily dodges the strike a then swings his knife at Puppets face)

Puppet: (Grabs the Knife from his hand and then throws out of his reach)

Chucky: (Looks with a pissed off look) Oh shit!

Puppet: (Strikes Chucky that send him flying)

Chucky: (Goes right through a wall with hole already) Hmmm...have a feeling someone was here already.

Puppet: (Comes charging at him again)

Chucky: (Looks around fast and found a used knife) Hmph! Convenient! (Grabs it then swing it at Puppets right eye)

Puppet: Ahh! (Grabbing his right eye)

Chucky: (Jumps on him repeatedly stabbing its body) Die! Die! Die! (Falls right off the body) Huh!?

P. Puppet: (Turns Into it's Phantom form)

Chucky: Argh! You look disgusting now! Like someone burned your ass!

P. Puppet: (Appears right in front of Chucky blurring his vision and causing him to hallucinate)

Chucky:Ahh! I can't see! (Slashes at P. Puppet but goes right through him)

P. Puppet: (Whack Chucky right through a table) Hahaha! I'm untouchable here now! (Charges at Chucky)

Chucky: (Comes back to his senses and quickly dodges the strike and Puppet rams into the table)

Puppet: (Tuned back to normal floating back up)

Chucky: Hehehe...seems you can't be that thing for long! (Charges at Puppet with his knife in the air)

Puppet: (Floats to the air away from Chuckys grasp) That's not all I got!

Chucky: (Throws his knife at Puppet)

N. Puppet: (His giant claw like finger whacks the Knife away) Now lets see how handle a true nightmare!

Chucky: I think I will take the burnt out one now! (Sees his first knife and starts running to it)

N. Puppet: (Appears right in front of him) Too slow! (Claws his body showing stuffing appearing)

Chucky: (Stumbles back) Damn! (Sees an Convenient axe placed) Ahhh...great to see my old friend!

N. Puppet: (Lifts his claw to deliver another blow on Chucky)

Chucky: (Grabs the axe and swings it to N. Puppets neck)

N. Puppet: ... (Look unimpressed and unaffected)

Chucky: (Looks scared) Oh...Shit.

N. Puppet: ( Takes the axe and destroys it but turns to normal) Oh come on!

Chucky: (Already gone and grabbing his knife) Ha! Gotcha back!

Puppet: (Looking angry wondering why it's so hard killing him then thinks of one more thing)

Chucky: (Jumps back on Puppet while he was thinking)

Puppet: (Quickly throws him off and turns into his Adventure form)

Chucky: (Looks at A. Puppet and starts laughing) HAHAHA! Look at you! you're a fucking baby toy now!

A. Puppet: (Activate the jump scare move turning his head huge)

Chucky: (Looks shocked and dazed for a second)

A. Puppet: (Use the Mystery Box and it appears in front of Chucky)

Chucky: Huh!? (Looks at it)

(It explodes and destroying Chucky body and sending pieces of it everywhere)

Puppet: (Turns back to normal) AHHH...evil is dead again...

Chucky Soul: (Floats out with Puppet knowing and leaves the area)

KO!

(On the left shows Chucky soul leaving the pizzeria. On the right shows Puppet going into the box again with a fixed music going to sleep)

Silver: Woah that was aw-wait! Who won? Chucky soul is still there.

Demon: Will since Puppet is the only one still be able to fight he has won this fight. The Puppet won this fight because of his form and speed advantage against chucky. Yes Chucky has killed more people then Puppet but also he lost more fights then Puppet. Also Puppet is highly more intelligent then Chucky and can fight more better then him as well. Also his forms were just to mush for Chucky to handle all at once. He was easily over powered in this fight.

Silver: Hell Puppet can survive worse then him! he was ripped apart and burned alive as well. His souls is even stringer. Not needing Voodoo magic to transfer its soul and he has power over other souls so if puppet knew about Chucky possessed soul he could have easily taken it and as well put it in a body he couldn't move or fight in.

Demon: Looks like this fight wasn't much Child's Play then Chucky thought!

Silver: The winner is The Puppet!

(Death Battle Logo)

Demon: Next time on Death Battle!

 **(The heart may be weak, and sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down there's a light that never goes out. Are you from the underground army? is that why you have it out for me?)**


End file.
